


Eunoia

by ivanadragicevic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanadragicevic/pseuds/ivanadragicevic
Summary: 𝐞𝐮𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐚(𝐧.) 𝐛𝐞𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠; 𝐚 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝"Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."― Albert EinsteinIn which Asteria Eunoia Lestrange falls in love with her enemy, James Potter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Eunoia

**Author's Note:**

> so hi guys  
> i am still trying to see how this works

no need for this but k 


End file.
